


A Supernatural Story

by Catfeyrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, So very AU, idk what to call it but sam is a nymph and Dean is a satyr that type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a satyr, Sam is a nymph, they are all supernatural creatures basically. They go to a school for the Supernatural to learn how to use their powers and hide from humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Story

"Come on, Sammy! You'll love it! You'll probably be with Charlie for most of the day anyways, so there's nothin' to worry about. She'll make sure no one tries to mess with you." The satyr's hooves clopped on the wooden floor of the living room where the nymph was trying to control his long hair, floating in his little bubble of water that Ash had constructed for him to travel in. All of the water nymphs, fairies, mermaids, and anything else that needs water constantly has personal bubbles of water made by the warlock Ash before school started.  
"I know, Dean. But what if no one likes me?" Sam asked him worriedly.  
"Everyone loves nymphs, they are the ones that become the popular ones because of their beauty. Sirens would too, if they didn't kill their victims... But really, if I can have friends, you know, Goat Boy over here, then you'll be fine. Maybe you'll meet another pretty nymph," Dean joked, grinning at his little brother.  
Whenever Dean told anyone that his little brother was a nymph, they wondered how exactly a nymph and a satyr could be siblings. It's because their father, John was a satyr. When he went to school, he met and fell for a pretty Naiad named Mary. They married after graduation and had Dean, then Sam a little later. But soon after Sam was born, there was a draught that dried Mary's pond up, and she died. They barely managed to save Sam's, moving the water into a space inside and caring for the water intensely.  
John died from a human hunter mistaking him for a deer. Dean had been with him and managed to scare the human away before it could see what it had really killed. So Sam and Dean were mostly cared for by themselves, although family friends sometimes checked in on them. Bobby was once a human himself, but he had known about the creatures. He was killed long ago and Dean still didn't know how, but he was a ghost. He was married to Ellen, the banshee that had announced his death. They had a daughter named Jo, who was in Dean's grade, and was one of his best friends, other than Benny and Charlie. Benny was a vampire, and the only one Dean liked. The others were mean to everyone. Charlie was a mermaid, and she'd been acquainted to Sam already, since they were both of the water element.  
Sam rolled his eyes, flicking a few drops onto Dean’s face, making him laugh.   
“See? You’ll be fine. Let’s go meet Charlie; she said she’d be waiting outside her cove.” Dean explained, picking up his bag and leading Sam out the door.

Charlie was waiting for them, like she said, outside the cove she called home. It was small, just for her and her mother, and near the shore. Like Sam, she was already in her water bubble. She grinned brightly when she saw them; waving and flitting her bright blue tail in the bubble. Dean smiled and galloped over, while Sam just kept swimming forward, although he did smile back at her.   
“Ready for your first day?” Charlie asked Sam when he reached them.  
He shrugged, “I guess…”  
“You’ll be fine.”

When they reached the school, Sam looked around at all the different creatures that were roaming the campus. Sam rarely left his pond, only on the occasion that Ash would conjure a bubble for him, but he usually just let them sit there. A group of witches were staring at him in interest. He realized that they weren’t the only ones. Everywhere he looked, eyes were staring at him.  
“Dean, everyone is staring at me…” Sam said in a small voice.  
“There aren’t many nymphs, that’s why. And nymphs are usually girls too, ya know, so I guess it is a little weird to see a boy nymph.” Dean replied, looking at his little brother, who was now just looking at the ground beneath him. “Oh, come on Sammy. It just means you are special. I bet all the ladies will be fighting over you soon.”  
Charlie giggled and nodded in agreement, “Just make sure you leave some for the rest of us!”  
At that, Sam laughed, a musical sound, and a passing trio of fairies suddenly swooned to the ground. Although Charlie and Dean noticed and shared a look, Sam was oblivious.   
“Well Sammy, I have to go figure out how I’m supposed to tie a pan pipe together. I don’t really understand why I need to learn pan pipes though. See you two later,” Dean said, waving to the pair.   
“See you later,” Sam echoed.   
“Hey, Sam, would it be okay if I went and saw Gilda for a little before class starts? She’s been visiting some forest for a while and I haven’t seen her.” Charlie asked.  
Gilda was a fairy, and she was Charlie’s girlfriend. He’d only met her once.   
“Uh… Sure, I guess…”  
“Great! I guess you can explore the campus a bit more by yourself, make some friends. Or you can go to the classroom, which is in the Hall2O. By the way, that pun is something we’ve never told you. Pretty great, right? Not really. Well, see ya!” Charlie said as she swam away to meet her girlfriend.

Sam watched as she left, then looked around him. He heard hooves clopping up behind him and for a moment, thought Dean was coming back. He turned around, and instead of Dean’s green eyes, the eyes staring at him were blue.   
“It’s pretty rare to see a male nymph. You are a beauty, you are!” the satyr said in a flirtatious tone.   
“Oh.. um, thank you…” Sam awkwardly said.  
Before the satyr could say anything else, another boy sauntered over to them.   
“Oh, come on James, leave the poor kid alone.”   
The boy was older than Sam, he could tell, by a few years. He looked human, if not for his golden eyes.   
“Aw, why must you ruin my fun?” James said whiningly.   
“Because you find fun in terrorizing innocent little nymphs like him.”  
“Not like you don’t,” James muttered. “Hope I see you around,” he added loudly, accompanied with a wink to Sam, before sticking his tongue out at the golden-eyed boy and leaving.  
Sam had backed up considerably during their little banter, and now the boy was inching back up to Sam.  
“Sorry about him. He’s a poor gay little satyr, and doesn’t get to see nymphs he likes usually. I’m Gabriel.”  
“Sam.”  
He looked at Gabriel, who was staring at him interestedly, and got a good look at the other boy. He wasn’t very tall, maybe even shorter than Sam himself. He did make up for it with the confident way he held himself. His hair was the color of sand, and parted to the side. He looked like what Dean described as “dorky”, but he was still very cute. Sam was willing to admit he could appreciate his aesthetic at least. And of course his eyes. They were very human-like, but the color was too yellow to be human. At least he could pass for human. With his blue skin, dark markings covering his body, and of course, his eyes, Sam couldn’t even hope to pass. The blue of them were not strange, but while humans’ iris’ were circular, his were slits, like a dragon’s. And while humans had the white around them, Sam’s were black.   
“Nice to meet you, Sam. So, this your first day?” Gabriel asked.   
“Yeah. It’s a little weird, I hardly leave the house. You know, because I like my pond…”   
“Ah, the comforts of home. Yeah, I can understand that. Although I guess I’m kinda adrift.” Gabriel nodded.   
“So… what are you? I mean you look pretty human but obviously you aren’t.” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, I get that a lot. I am a Trickster, my dear Sammy.”  
“What’s that?” Sam asked sheepishly.   
“Basically I have powers to things like this,” Gabriel snapped, and suddenly a lollipop appeared in Gabriel’s hand.   
Sam stared in amazement as he popped the candy into his mouth.   
“Not exactly a witch, since I don’t need potions or spells or any of that crap,” Gabriel said, “I’m one-of-a-kind, basically.”  
“That’s amazing,” Sam gasped.  
Gabriel seemed to begin to say something, but before he could get anything else, the bell to go to class rang.  
“Well, seems our meeting is being cut short. I’ll see you around, Sammy.”  
Sam watched as Gabriel walked away. Sam began to realize he’d been staring when Gabriel turned back around and winked at him. His face flushed, and he quickly went off to class.


End file.
